The present disclosure relates generally to digital imaging devices and, more particularly, to systems and method for processing image data obtained using an image sensor of a digital imaging device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, digital imaging devices have become increasing popular due, at least in part, to such devices becoming more and more affordable for the average consumer. Further, in addition to a number of stand-alone digital cameras currently available on the market, it is not uncommon for digital imaging devices to be integrated as part of another electronic device, such as a desktop or notebook computer, a cellular phone, or a portable media player.
To acquire image data, most digital imaging devices include an image sensor that provides a number of light-detecting elements (e.g., photodetectors) configured to convert light detected by the image sensor into an electrical signal. An image sensor may also include a color filter array that filters light captured by the image sensor to capture color information. The image data captured by the image sensor may then be processed by an image processing pipeline, which may apply a number of various image processing operations to the image data to generate a full color image that may be displayed for viewing on a display device, such as a monitor.
While conventional image processing techniques generally aim to produce a viewable image that is both objectively and subjectively pleasing to a viewer, such conventional techniques may not adequately address errors and/or distortions in the image data introduced by the imaging device and/or the image sensor. For instance, defective pixels on the image sensor, which may be due to manufacturing defects or operational failure, may fail to sense light levels accurately and, if not corrected, may manifest as artifacts appearing in the resulting processed image. Additionally, light intensity fall-off at the edges of the image sensor, which may be due to imperfections in the manufacture of the lens, may adversely affect characterization measurements and may result in an image in which the overall light intensity is non-uniform. The image processing pipeline may also perform one or more processes to sharpen the image. Conventional sharpening techniques, however, may not adequately account for existing noise in the image signal, or may be unable to distinguish the noise from edges and textured areas in the image. In such instances, conventional sharpening techniques may actually increase the appearance of noise in the image, which is generally undesirable. Further, various additional image processing steps, some of which may rely on image statistics collected by a statistics collection engine, may also be performed.
Another image processing operation that may be applied to the image data captured by the image sensor is a demosaicing operation. Because the color filter array generally provides color data at one wavelength per sensor pixel, a full set of color data is generally interpolated for each color channel in order to reproduce a full color image (e.g., RGB image). Conventional demosaicing techniques generally interpolate values for the missing color data in a horizontal or a vertical direction, generally depending on some type of fixed threshold. However, such conventional demosaicing techniques may not adequately account for the locations and direction of edges within the image, which may result in edge artifacts, such as aliasing, checkerboard artifacts, or rainbow artifacts, being introduced into the full color image, particularly along diagonal edges within the image.
Accordingly, various considerations should be addressed when processing a digital image obtained with a digital camera or other imaging device in order to improve the appearance of the resulting image. In particular, certain aspects of the disclosure below may address one or more of the drawbacks briefly mentioned above.